


Пангея

by Cexmet



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Language: Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон никогда не оставит Джилл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пангея

_Middle of the night I smell coffee.  
I get all the way to the kitchen, smiling  
before I remember you're dead.  
(«A Softer World»)_

Мертвые никогда не звонят перед тем, как навестить, и не стучатся в двери, потому, что способны проходить сквозь любые стены, какими бы надежными они не были, из чего бы мы их не построили – из бетона, кирпича или нежелания помнить. 

(«Я оставлю свою дверь открытой для тебя, и если ты закроешь свою, я смогу открыть» – сказал Джон)

Джилл Так знает о привычках мертвых все – и это значительно больше, чем нужно, чтобы оставаться нормальной; впрочем, те, кто не знает ничего, как правило, не выживают, а медленное и тихое безумие лучше смерти. Джилл ценит свою жизнь – и не потому, что Джон научил ее, нет, она научилась сама.   
Когда у тебя внутри умирает твой ребенок, когда у тебя на глазах умирает твой муж, когда каждый день видишь людей, которые разрушают себя, просто от скуки или потому, что не хотят искать выход из отчаянья – жизнь перестает сказаться одним, огромным материком, соединенным без швов. Все вокруг идет трещинами, в них набивается грязь, которую не возьмет ни одно чистящее средство, и от которой трещины становятся еще шире и глубже – и, однажды, сквозь них начинают просачиваться в мир живых призраки.   
Джилл никого не ждет, и никогда не боится. Джон приходит, садится рядом с ней, не обнимает и не берет за руку, но Джилл кажется, что она чувствует его дыхание у своей шеи – только он уже много лет не дышит. Она ничего не говорит – в конце концов, они столько прожили вместе, что в жизни Джилл не может случиться что-то, о чем Джон может не знать.   
– Джилл, – шепчет он, вкладывая в это слово гораздо больше, чем могло бы показаться со стороны – если бы кто-то со стороны мог слышать или видеть Джона. Голос у него сухой, как шелест бумаги. – Джилл.   
Это значит и «я скучаю», и «я люблю тебя», и множество других вещей, которые супруги обычно не говорят друг другу. Джилл кажется, что она всем телом ощущает, как движутся литосферные плиты, которые медленно разъезжаются, а потом сталкиваются, отчего на поверхности Земли, костями из открытых переломов, проступают горы, она всем телом чувствует, как снова гибнет ее Пангея.   
На самом деле, мир раскалывается на части каждую секунду, просто мало кому приходит в голову об этом подумать.  
Гладя в глаза своего мертвого мужа, Джилл вспоминает о тех, кого спас – и о том, кого он убил. Она думает о том, как они в первый раз поцеловались. Джон тогда ей казался ужасно старым – все-таки, ей было чуть за двадцать, а ему – вдвое больше, и они оба не знали, что все это может кончиться так серьезно: его призраком в ее памяти. Иногда ей кажется, что она помнит каждое его слово и каждое движение.   
Наверное, так оно и есть. Вряд ли мертвые могут что-то сделать сами, скорее всего, они просто повторяют то, что мы о них помним, опять и опять. В этом они почти не отличаются от большинства живых, в сознании которых список «выстроить дом, вырастить сына» давно уступил место списку покупок.

(«Четыре стены и дом готов» – сказал Джон)

Когда Джон уходит, Джилл кажется, что в воздухе еще остался его запах, отзвуки его голоса – то, что делает память живой, заставляет биться ее ненастоящее сердце.   
Джилл выключает свет, и остается в темноте, ее сердце бьется размерено, и ей кажется, что он чувствует, как кровь течет по ее жилам, густая, как время. Секунды складываются в часы, совершенные механизмы работают идеально, разделенные океанами континенты хранят прежние очертания, и их можно сложить вместе, как кусочки паззла.   
– До свидания, Джон, – говорит Джилл, и ей кажется, что на эту фразу у нее ушло больше времени, чем на всю прошедшую жизнь.

(«Те, кого ты любишь, не покинут тебя, может быть, даже когда ты этого захочешь» – сказал Джон)

Мертвые не звонят по телефону, и не стучатся в двери. У них есть ключи.


End file.
